Would You Wrather Go To A Con
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Coop and Cami go to a conviction but its not any conviction but Streaming Con. What will happen with the Wrathers, What will they see? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Coop and Cami Ask the World in anyway. This story was requested **powerking**

* * *

Coop and Cami looked around the convention center and was amazed who and what things to do was there. They were finally able to go to Streaming Con. The con hosts all self made channels from YouTube stars, Twitch stars, Tick, Tock stars, and own streaming sites like Coop and Cami's. However they are not here to walk around the con but to be part of it for the two days of the conversation.

The two along with their mom whent to find their booth to set up. Their mom did say no to this at first but after hearing about it being free and getting paid changed her mind. Even though their channel was free to view and run Coop and Cami could use the money for the show. The most they will get from one person is sixty dollars and that's a photo op with both of them. Just with a photo op with one of the Wrathers is thirty dollars.

The siblings also agree to all the prices:

Autograph $20 both signatures

Selfie $10

Combo $25

They were the cheapest of all the ones working at the convention. They even plan on doing a Would You Wrather both days at the convention on a stage. So here they are now with their table all set up just waiting for the convention to start. At the start it was a little slow as they really have yet to get the bigger spots up front. However they really did not mind.

Olli was also meant to go but he got sick so Charlotte stood home to take care of the little guy. As for Fred he wanted to go but his new girlfriend wanted him all to herself so he ended up not going. Which Fred was disappointed as he had no clue what he would now do with a million already signed headshots of himself for the convention.

As the day went on one boy could not wait to meet the Watchers but mostly Cami. He for one thought he would never like the web show as it was something his brother would be into. However he ended up liking it in the end. He just kept getting excited as he ended getting closer and closer in the line. He had to find away he could be alone with Cami. Even if it was just for two minutes if that.

The rest of being in the line for the Wrather's autographs and after that was just a blur all the way until Cami on her knees sucking away on his dick. He moaned as Cami sucked away at his five inch dick. There is no way his brother Jackson would believe him that Cami Wrather is sucking him. That's right, the boy is none other than Max Fuller.

Cami thought Max was cute and made a little deal with him. After all, she wants to make a little extra money on the side. Luckley she was on a thirty minute break in which she is using it to pulsar Max. She told Coop and their mom she was just going to take a nap and eat something small afterwards. She smiled at that lie as she kept sucking away as Max continued to moan even more.

It wasn't long until he shot his load into her mouth in which she swallowed. Max then slid his dick into Cami's pussy with ease. He wasted no time at all fucking away on the bed. Her B cup breasts just bounced as he fucked her faster and harder into her. Her eyes closed as she was enjoying the fuck. It wasn't long until she ended squirting. This caused Max to fuck faster and harder.

After Cami squirted again is when Max shot his load deep inside her pussy. As he was shooting his load she was making out with him. Once Max left the room Cami took a quick shower and ate something to eat. More time had passed and someone else caught her eye in which she had back in her room sucking away at his dick.

That boy is none other than Beast Diaz. His dick was bigger than Max's five inch dick by a few inches. Even if it was bigger Cami had no problems sucking away on the seven and a half inch dick. Beast moaned away as this was by far better then Lewie sucking him. In fact it was so good Beast lasted half as long when Lewie sucks him.

Cami again swallowed a load of cum and was ready to be fucked but was surprised to get eaten out by the young Latino. Her pussy had only been eaten out a few times by her former friend and assistant Pam. This was no Pam in fact it was way better. A skill Beast Learned thanks to Rachel. Just like Beast Cami too lasted half as long when Pam used to eat her out.

Cami squirted in no time but Beast kept eating her out. Making her squirt more and faster. After Making Cami squirt four times he slid his dick into her pussy and only a few thrusts in caused Cami to squirt. Cami's B cup breasts started to bounce more from this fucking then Max's. After all Beast had pratice having sex with his siblings.

Cami moaned even more and ended squirting seven times before Beast was on edge and pulled out as his cum shot all over Cami's breasts and belly. He was always told to pull out when it comes to fucking a pussy if you don't want kids. Beast for sure don't want kids yet. Once he left Cami again took a shower and ate a little something before getting back to the table.

That night after the convention Cami found herself in a sixty nine eating out some pussy. She missed eating out another girl and her sister Charlotte was out of the question and she was not yet ready to ask Delaware. So here she is with a girl named Blair Bennett. It wasn't long until both girls were squirting in each others mouths. This did not stop them from keep on eating each other out.

After the fourth time they squirted the two ended making out as they rubbed against each other's pussies with Cami on the bottom and squeezing Blair's ass. They kept grinding into one another until they managed to squirt two more times. Cami wanted to sleep right there on the bed but knew she had to get back to her own room. On the last day it was less busy.

Also it be a short day as the convention will only be eight hours instead of eleven hours. As time went on Cami thought why not end the dsy with a threesom and that is what she did. She found herself on her knees going back and forth sucking a five inch dick of Auggie Matthews and the biggest dick yet of nine inches of Levi Grayson.

Both boys moaning as she went back and forth sucking them. At one point she slid both dicks in her mouth. She was impressed with herself. After both boys came she had found herself on her back as each boy sucked on her breasts. Cami placed a hand on the back of the boys heads as they continued to suck away.

Soon Levi was eating out Cami making her moan. After awhile she ended up squirting. Once that happens Auggie took his turn to eat her out as Levi went back sucking on Cami's breasts. Once Auggie made Cami squirt she found herself with two dicks up inside her pussy. She was surprised she was able to take both of them as she bounces up and down on them.

All three were moaning as Cami continued to bounce on the two dicks. Cami ended up squirting four more times before the boys shot their loads into Cami's pussy. Cami really enjoyed Streaming Con. What she did not know was Coop had the same idea and he too had his own little fun with five guests.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
